All for Tara
by SouthernChick1
Summary: This is what if story. What if Scarlett had accepted Rhett's offer at the jail in Atlanta for the money for the taxes on Tara. and what if something derived from the event. Perhasps love, perhasps something more....
1. Chapter 1

-1**I'm not sure about the title, but oh well. I might change it later. Who knows.**

**Ok here is a new story. I'm in the same boat with 'rhettrocksmyworld', I have so many stories floating around in my head and I want to share them, but I promise update my other stories faithfully. I'm going to try to be more to the point with this story instead of prolonging it so as I have my other two. **

**Oh yeah I didn't really explain in summary, but some of ya'll might know where I'm going with this. Ok let me explain my thoughts a little bit. Scarlett agrees to Rhett's offer at the jail and she leaves with the money, but in the next couple chapters you will find out the unpredictable surprise that Scarlett …and Rhett (I didn't tell you that) lol … will be faced with. Don't worry, I will update really soon so the story will start to take off.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own or claim to own any GWTW characters.**

Scarlett sat on the train bound for Jonesboro in a daze. She had stared out the window of the train ever since it left the station in Atlanta. She almost felt as if she was having an out of body experience.

"What she had done in Atlanta with Rhett was just utterly shameful." She thought to herself, feeling regret and embarrassment. "Why mother would roll over in her grave if she knew…what…and where." Scarlett was too mortified to even finish her thought. "But it was for Tara. It was all for Tara."

She did it for Pa, and her mother, Suellen, Carreen, Wade, Melly, everyone at Tara. "Still it was shameful, and she would simply die if anyone found out what went on in the Yankee jail in Atlanta."The thought; brought a light pink flush color to her cheeks.

"This was a sin. A mortal sin by the Catholic Church. It would disgrace her whole family line. Not to mention, she would go to Hell." Fear struck through her body and her eyes scanned about the compartment.

"What would she do? She had been raised better than this, her mother, her poor mother. What would she say?" Scarlett thought; bring hot tears to her eyes.The train came to a stop and Scarlett wiped her eyes and sniffed a couple times and took a few deep breaths to get rid of the red blotches that were now on her face. She collected her skirts and walked to the exit of the train. She waited a moment for Mammy, who had to ride on the other train car. Scarlett desperately hoped Mammy wouldn't notice she had been crying. Although, that was the first thing Mammy pointed out.

"Whatz dee mattera with ma lamb?" Mammy said, touching her large hand to Scarlett's face.

"Oh, I'm fine Mammy. Really, I am." Scarlett said, not very convincingly.

"Naw, I's know when somping is dee mattera with ya honey. Don'tcha be tellin' me no stories." Mammy snapped back.

Scarlett almost debated whether or not to tell Mammy what was troubling her, until she saw Will coming up to greet her and collect the luggage.

"Will." Scarlett waved to get his attention threw the large crowd.

"Ahh, Scarlett, there you are. I thought I might not find you in this mob." He jeered, smiling his half smile.

Scarlett smiled and forced a laugh, although she didn't seem to feel like laughing.

"Well, let me go get the bags and then we'll be on our way." With that he disappeared in the crowd.

Scarlett and Mammy walked over to the wagon and climbed in. Scarlett seated herself in the front seat with Will and Mammy sat in the back. Scarlett sat silent for a minute and then something caught her eye as soon as Will walked up to the wagon. He placed the bags gently in the back and began to get in the carriage himself.

"So, How was your trip Scarlett?" Will asked as he urged the horses on. Scarlett didn't seem to even hear his question. She was too involved in her own thoughts.

Suddenly she stood up in the wagon. "Wait Will, stop!"

Will pulled the horses to a quick stop. "What Scarlett, what is it?" Will asked, looking about trying to find what was the cause of their stopping.

Scarlett climbed out of the wagon quickly before Will could help her. "Wait right here for me Will. I will be right back." Scarlett said, dashing across the busy street to a small Catholic church. Sometime later Scarlett returned with a large smile on her face. She glided up into the wagon and her smile stayed planted on her face. Will and Mammy were both confused, but both knew better than to question her about it. They both would much rather have her smiling then ranting and raving. So Will clicked the horses on.

Scarlett though, was basking in happiness. She had found the answer to all her problems, or so she thought. She had gone to see the priest, and asked for forgiveness. Now no one had anything on her. Not Rhett, not the nasty carpet baggers, not even God himself. Her sin was gone, and it would not be mentioned again. She would probably never see Rhett again anyway and even if she did, they had a deal. There would be no reason to mention their…err…meeting in the jail. He had given her plenty of money to keep Tara so there would be completely no reason for her to see him again.

"Oh yes, the money." She remembered.

"Will!" Scarlett said excitedly.

Will looked over to Scarlett surprised in her new found mood.

"I almost forgot to tell you! I got the money. The money to pay the taxes on Tara." She beamed proudly

"Oh Scarlett, you didn't. Are you serious?"

"Will Benteen, you know I wouldn't tease about such a thing. Of course I'm being serious. I got it, and extra. We will be set for a long time." She smiled.

"How much Scarlett?" Will asked, matching her excitement.

"Enough.' She simply stated holding up a wad of money.

"Scarlett." Will gasped. "How…how much?" He stammered

"Scarlett smiled, "Lets just say we're high in cotton." She had counted the money several times on the train and it came to an even one thousand dollars. She would have money to pay the taxes and fix Tara up close to how it was before the War and then still have extra.

"Oh Scarlett, that's wonderful.' Will smiled.

Scarlett had almost forgotten how Will had become so attached to Tara, almost as if he had been raised there himself. Almost as if it was in his blood to love it.

"Where in the world did you get all that money?" Will uttered the dreaded question Scarlett had been purposely avoiding.

"I…umm…Oh Will that doesn't matter does it? I mean we have the money and that's what really matters, right?" Scarlett said firmly.

Will looked at Scarlett a moment and then seemed satisfied with what she said and nodded in agreement. Although, Mammy seemed suspicious of the whole matter.

Scarlett smiled as she saw Tara just up ahead. Her Tara, and it would always be her Tara.

**Ok tell me what you think so far. I know it might be boring right now, but I'll spice it up in the next chapter. Promise. Please review though**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Here is the next chappy. I hope you like it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. They're will be even more conflict in it. Well I'll tell ya'll more about that in the next chapter. Here is the second.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own only Gone with the wind characters. All the credit goes to Ms. Margaret Mitchell**

Will stopped the carriage and climbed out, helping Scarlett out also. Scarlett inhaled deeply as if she was trying to engulf Tara into her very soul.

"Welcome Home, Scarlett darling.'' Melanie said standing out on the front porch of Tara with baby Beau in her arms and 4 year old Wade at her skirts. Scarlett smiled and walked up to the porch. Melanie pulled her into a hug and then looked down at Wade. "Wade Hampton, dear, aren't you going to welcome your mother home?" Melanie smiled, pushing Wade toward Scarlett. Scarlett bent down and smiled as sweet as she knew how at Wade who looked a bit timid toward his mother.

"Hello, Wade." Scarlett said. Wade just stood their, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Melanie pushed him closer to Scarlett.

"Go on." She nodded. Wade slowly hugged his mother and Scarlett, in her extremely good mood, threw her arms around him as well. She lightly kissed his head and then released him.

"Oh Melly!" Scarlett said ecstatically "We've got the money."

"Money?" Melly asked beginning to walk inside with Scarlett.

"For the taxes, I got the money and nobody will ever try to take Tara away from me ever." Scarlett said, the last part more to herself.

"Why that's wonderful Scarlett, darling! Ashley, isn't that wonderful?" Melanie smiled holding the baby tightly in her arms.

"Yes, of course. That's wonderful Scarlett." Ashley said.

Suellen came into the foyer, where Scarlett, Melly, and Ashley where standing, grinning form ear to ear. "Melly! Look, look!" She said wavy a letter she held tightly in her hand.

"What is it dear?" Melly said looking toward Suellen.

"It's a letter," she said out of breath

"A letter, dear, from whom?" Melly asked.

"From, my Mr. Kennedy, he…he wants to marry me. He said it all in the letter. He said that since he had his own business now that he was going to buy a small house in town and…" Suellen said quickly and breathlessly until Scarlett interrupted.

"He asked you to marry him in a letter?" Scarlett asked, more of a confused statement than a question. "Who propose in a letter?" Scarlett thought to herself. "Only a shy coward would do such a thing." She mentally added.

Suellen glared at Scarlett. "At least I can get out of here and live where I can hold my head up high." Suellen replied, in an angry fury. "At least I'll have respectable clothes and a fine home in the safe city instead of out here in this…this a nightmare!" Suellen screamed.

Scarlett almost slapped Suellen right across the face; much like she had in the cotton fields only a few weeks earlier. It was Melanie who brought peace."Darlings, lets not quarrel now. Not on such a glorious occasion." Melanie said soothingly while putting one arm around Suellen and one around Scarlett.

"With Scarlett getting the money to pay the taxes on Tara." Melanie smiled at Scarlett. "And with Suellen's proposal." She finished smiling at Suellen. Both Scarlett and Suellen were silent, but still bearing hate for the other. "Now let's sit down to dinner and celebrate such glorious times." Melly offered. Both seemed to agree in unspoken tones.

After dinner Scarlett retreated to her room and began changing her clothes into her nightgown, tossing her articles of clothing off carelessly for Mammy to pick up. She had been sick of being confined in her constricting clothes and a horrible head ache was beginning to surface. She wanted to crawl into her bed and fall asleep and not have to think about anything. Finally she had shed all the layers of attire and she could relax. She slipped into her nightgown just as Mammy walked in.

"Miz Scarlett, Now I's ain't as gullible as dee others an' I want ta know where ya got dat money." Mammy said with her bottom lip out.

"Oh Mammy." Scarlett began but stopped for a yawn.

"Don' ya 'oh mammy' me. I's wantin' ta know. Money lik dat doesn't jus' come outa thin air." She said as she picked up the scattered clothes and turned them right side out.

"Mammy, why can't you just be satisfied that I got the money, and not be so worried about where?" Scarlett asked.

"Cuz I know betta dan dat." Mammy huffed.

Scarlett grew curious at Mammy's words but their conversation was interrupted by Wade. He lightly knocked and peaked around the doorframe. Scarlett and Mammy both stopped their conversation there and looked in Wade's direction. He hesitated at speaking at first but finally did.

"Umm, Aunt Melanie said for me to kiss you goodnight before I went to bed." He looked down at his feet and got embarrassed.

Scarlett was surprised; she hardly ever told Wade goodnight like most mothers would. He never seemed to mind before but when Scarlett got up and knelt to Wade and kissed his cheek he seemed to beam. He hugged her and reluctantly kissed his mother's cheek. He pulled back and looked at Scarlett. She saw his confused brown eyes staring at him. She knew he must have not known what to think now. She never showed much affection toward him before and now she was hugging him right and left. She knew Melly was trying to build a bases for a good mother-son relationship for Scarlett and Wade, and she needed to be thankful. And she was. She smiled and asked if Wade would like to hear a story before he went to bed. He nodded and she led him in to her bed. He climbed in next to her and they got settled. Scarlett didn't know much about telling stories but she remember Wade being captivated at some tales of War that Rhett had told him, so she tried to think of something along those lines. She couldn't think of anything to tell him about War, maybe because it bored her so, so she thought of the only other thing Wade adored. His father. Even though Wade never met his own father he seemed very proud and fascinated with anything that had to do with him. Scarlett really didn't know that much about Charles herself, but he had written her some letters while he was in training camp. Maybe she could tell him something about that. Wade didn't know his father died before he was even on the battle field and he had his father's image made up in his mind. A strong brave man that wasn't afraid of anything. Scarlett looked down at her son's brown eyes staring up at her; waiting for her to start.

"Well," Scarlett began clearing her voice, "your father and I hadn't been married long when he went off to the War and he began to write me letters."

"Letters?" Wade asked, "What did they say?"

"Well, they…" Scarlett began tell an enormous lie about the letters talking about him killing 100 Yankees at one time while he had been taken prisoner. Scarlett went into vivid detail and by the time she finished Wade was wide eyed and fully awake.

"Did it really say that mother? Did it?" Wade asked excitedly.

"Yes, 100 or 150. I can't really remember." She lied.

Wade glowed with pride, "I'm going to be just like him. Aunt Melly said I look like him."

"I suppose you do." Scarlett said, noticing her son's similarities to her late husband.

"Com-on mist' Wade you need ta get ta bed now." Mammy said

"Aww Mammy. Do I have to?" Wade asked sadly. "Oh Wade don't worry, you go on to bed like Mammy said and tomorrow I'll tell you another story." She smiled at her four year old son.

"Alright!" Wade said excitedly, his fear for his mother completely melted away like ice cream in July. "You promise?"

"Yes, darling, I promise." Scarlett said cupping his chin in her hands. Then she bent down and kissed the top of his head. He hugged her and left the room with Mammy. Scarlett smiled proudly at herself for coming up with such a clever lie. "It wasn't really a lie was it?" Scarlett asked herself. "It was for a good cause. She had made a sturdy relationship with her only child and noticed, for herself, he existed as more than a burden.

As Scarlett was about to drift into sleep her thoughts lingered back to the other day at the jail. The most embarrassing day of her life, yet something about it felt so right. Something about Rhett's arms around her and the way he gently whispered in her ear felt like more than what it was… a business deal. Scarlett closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her and all thoughts were erased from her mind. The next few weeks went by rather fast. Suellen was buzzing about leaving for Atlanta and Carreen was just as happy for her. Melly had gained most of her strength back and she began taking walks with Beau and Ashley. Will worked just as hard as ever in the fields but enjoyed throwing the money for the taxes on Tara in the Wilkerson's face; almost as much as Scarlett. Although, the best change was consering Wade and Scarlett, Wade came to Scarlett's room every night to here stories about his father, or of the lazy days before the war.

Suellen stood saying her goodbyes in a new soft pink day dress Frank had brought her from Atlanta. "Goodbye Melly." Suellen said, obviously proud of her new dress. "

"Oh Sue, I'm going to miss you so. Please write as soon as you get there." Carreen said.

"I will dear. I'm going to miss everyone so." Although her face displayed something quite different.

Scarlett who had been feeling a bit under the weather came out to say her goodbyes also.

Scarlett smiled at Frank Kennedy and noticed the war had aged him beyond his years.

"Come Scarlett, tell me goodbye like a good sister." Suellen said, arrogantly.

Scarlett walked over to Suellen and gave her a quick hug. She tried to make herself miss Suellen, but all she felt was relief that there would be one less mouth to feed. "Goodbye Suellen," Scarlett replied coolly as she observed her sister, "I'm sure I'll miss you just as much as you'll miss me."

Suellen smirked at Scarlett's goodbye and mentally agreed that neither one of them would miss the other one bit. "Goodbye Scarlett." Scarlett knew Suellen would probably never write or bother to come home but she could spoil her farewell, for Carreen's sake. She had never been without Suellen and it would be a change for her.

"Now you take care of her Frank Kennedy, or I'll sick Wade on ya." Scarlett jeered, patting Wade on his back. Wade stood there with his toy pop gun Will had whittled for him. With the last goodbye Suellen and Frank left and two more weeks pasted.

"Just as Scarlett suspected Suellen didn't bother to write. Scarlett still felt rather poorly but she tried not to let it get to her.

Then one evening Scarlett was sitting on the porch shelling peas with Melly while Wade and Beau were trying to catch lighting bugs. She and Melly were laughing at Wade and Beau struggling to catch the lightning bugs and suddenly she bolted for the house; spilling the peas all over the floor. She ran up the stairs and vomited into the wash basin. She clutched her stomach and felt nausea coming on. She sat on the bed and felt like the room was beginning to spin. She didn't understand what was wrong but when she tried to get up she nearly fell over. So she laid back on her bed and stared at the plain off white ceiling. She couldn't decide what happened. She heard one of the Fontaine's had been sick with some stomach bug but she had been around anyone lately. She had to close her eyes to keep the room still and she thought whatever it was she hoped it would go away soon. She rolled on her side and hoped resting a while would make her feel somewhat better. To come to think of this was the 3rd time this week she had been sick, although, she usually got sick in the mornings.

**Ok I finally updated. So please review. Oh and If you haven't figured out what is wrong with Scarlett yet, its morning sickness. But I didn't tell you that. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own or claim to own any original GWTW characters**

Scarlett sat dismally on her bed. A consequence that she hadn't given a thought to before, was now evidently a problem. She unconsciencely rag her hands and beads of sweat began to drop from her forehead. It was true, she was pregnant. And not just pregnant, she was pregnant out of wedlock. With Rhett Butler no less. A man who was already scandalous to begin with but now in jail. Scarlett blushed at the very thought.

"Scarlett darling, are you alright?" Melly asked as she entered Scarlett's room.

Scarlett wiped her forehead and got up quickly. "oh…um..yes Melly I'm fine. I just had an ill spell. That's all." She said, almost convincingly.

Melanie frowned and brushed Scarlett's hair from her forehead. "Poor dear. I'll have Mammy bring you some supper up. You just rest now darling."

Scarlett was unsure if Melly really believed her or not, but that was the last thing on her mind. Melanie left the room in hushed footsteps, while Scarlett lowered herself back on the bed. Scarlett lay in silence trying to process what had just been brought to her attention. Hot tears streamed down her face as she thought about everything she had lost. Her family name, their dignity, Wade's chances at marring a respectable girl, and she would never be able to look anyone square in the eye again. Scarlett closed her eyes and tried not to move. She had gotten a miserable headache from crying and thinking and the slightest movement made her feel like a thousand knives were going through her head.

The two more weeks past and Scarlett was completely certain she was pregnant. She had no clue what she was going to do. She hadn't uttered a word to anyone but she feared soon it would be evident. To Mammy at least.

It was almost twilight and Scarlett walked out to the peach tree orchard, which lie a simple walking distance from the house. Scarlett had become more and more distant from everyone and usually looked to be engrossed in her own thoughts. She frequently walked to the orchard and would stay till almost nightfall. Thinking.

On this particular evening Will happened to be finishing in the fields about the time Scarlett was walking to the orchard. Will knew Scarlett was acting different but couldn't seem to quite know what was bothering her.

"Scarlett." Will waved.

Scarlett turned almost defensively. "Oh Will, its only you." Scarlett breathed softly before snapping back. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, really I didn't mean to." Will said apologetically. "Now let me walk you home."

Will took Scarlett by the elbow and they began walking to the house.

"You know you really shouldn't be walking out here alone. The war just ended and they is no telling who or what is lurking in the woods. Just waiting for a pretty thing like you. Why Scarlett someone could hurt you out here all alone." Will said in a concerned tone.

"Not any worse than I already hurt myself." Scarlett said, more to herself but was heard by Will.

"What do you mean, Scarlett?" Will said stopping to face Scarlett.

"Oh nothing. Come on Will we should be getting back. Its almost dark."

"Wait Scarlett. Tell me whats bothering you? Why have you changed so? You were so sad and down when we heard that we had to pay for the taxes on Tara. Then you came back from Atlanta with such high hopes and smiles for everyone. What happened?"

Scarlett was silent looking down trying to push the tears that were stinging in her eyes.

"Please Scarlett, tell me. We have always had a certain unexplained understanding. We have a certain bond. Tara. When I came here during the war I was thankful you and your family had this land so all us men could rest here for a spell. Then I felt that all I could do to repay your family was to help till and work the land. Now though, it's grown into something more. Much more. I love it. I breathe it and I know you do too. Let me help you Scarlett. Like you've helped me."

"Oh Will," Scarlett choked, tears no flowing freely, "there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Tell me Scarlett."

Scarlett knew she could hide her secret no longer. "Oh I've really made a mess of things

Will. I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Scarlett was glad for the darkness they were surrounded in; for she felt her face turn completely crimson.

Will looked like he might fall down. Never did he imagine something like this.

"Wh…What?"

"Oh don't make me say it again Will. I don't believe I can."

"How? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. I was in Atlanta and well I met an old friend. Or I guess you can say friend. And that's how I got the money for the taxes." Scarlett said.

"I know it was a sin, but Will it was all for Tara. I would have never even dreamed of such a thing if it hadn't been for Tara."

Will looked very serious now. "I know Scarlett. I too would do anything for Tara."

"Oh but what will I do Will? What's to become of me now? I've ruined everything."

They fell silent for a moment. Then Will broke the silence. "No, not if you were married. Right away."

"Oh I've thought of that Will but well…Rhett, um the father, is in jail. For some ungodly reason. There's no way…"

"No Scarlett, I mean marry someone else." Will said taking Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett looked puzzled.

"Marry me Scarlett. Marry me." Will said. Then dropping to his knees.

"Oh get up from there you fool. We can't get married."

"Why not? Then no one would know you got…pregnant out of wedlock. Everyone would think the child was mine and well we could keep Tara. And no one would look down one you or your family."

Scarlett looked and almost thought the clouds had parted. "Oh but Will, you Carreen. You've been sweet on her for such a very long time now. I know your in love with her. You should marry her."

"I know. I do love her. But it takes two to love. And she is not in love with me. Never has been. Actually I did ask her, but she told me she was going to Savannah, to a convent, just as soon as Suellen was married and in Atlanta. So there is nothing to stop us. It would solve everything."

Scarlett knew there was nothing else to do. Her back was in a corner and this seemed to be the only was to turn. Even if it was a dark and bumpy way. "Yes, Will I…I suppose."

"Then that's yes?" Will asked.

"Yes." Scarlett said. As grateful as she was she knew that she didn't have any love for Will, other that the love of a brother. And Will was in love Carreen.

As they walked up to the house together Will smiled and stopped to look at Scarlett.

"Don't worry Scarlett no one will suspect a thing. We will be married soon and we will just tell people the baby was born early. Babies are born early everyday."

Scarlett forced herself to smile and then nodded. Will continued and walked inside while Scarlett remained on the front porch. She looked out into to the pitch black dark and sighed deeply. The kind of sigh that releases part of your soul.

"Its all for Tara…"She whispered, "…Tara."

**So what do ya'll think? Interesting twist? Boring? Wondering if I'll let Rhett and Scarlett end up together or will Scarlett and Will find that they have chemistry after all? Hmm. Guess you'll never know. Not until the next chapter which will only come if ya'll review. Hope ya'll liked it**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Ok ya'll tell me what you think. It has been so long since I wrote so bear with me. I had to scan over my own story to remember all the stuff but here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any GWTW characters. All M.M**

Scarlett sat in the bed, her mother's bed, a bed she shared with a husband whom slept every night but had never actually concumated their marriage. Scarlett thought back almost nine months ago and remembered their wedding. Will announced he had proposed to Scarlett and she had gratefully accept. Naturally Scarlett new the news had floored most everyone, her own family mostly. Carreen was floored by the news. Will had loved her. He had and now he went and proposed to Scarlett. It didn't add up. But being the lady she was she smiled and kissed her sister in congradulations.

Carreen cried all night into her pillow. The next morning she announced she would be going to Savannah. To join the convent. The same convet Ellen, her mother had thought of joining herself.

Scarlett couldn't bare for her baby sister to do such a thing. But it was for Tara and Scarlett knew in her heart she could do most anything for Tara. She promised herself she wouldn't think of Carreen and her decision. For in fact it was just that, her decision.

Suellen cursed her sister for driving Carreen away. Suellen now bore new haterd for Scarlett. A haterd that would never cease.

Scarlett remember further the talk of the neighbors and the fuss they made. But soon it quited, it was not so scandalous for Scarlett to marry this man. He was a Southerner, a confederate soldier, and a darn good worker. If a man was that he was well accepted in the South and a good catch to marry. For he was one of few in this time whom was under 40

and over 15 that wasn't terribly scared, physical or mentally effected from the harsh war.

That was all over and done with now. Although Scarlett had thought of how the news had completely floored Ashley. Her beloved Ashley, how she hated to hurt him. She really had no choice she told herself. Tara was all she had. She knew she would find a way to Ashley somehow. But now all that mattered was TARA.

After all Tara was how the whole thing started.

Scarlett moved in bed, shifting her wieght to the side. A jolt of pain shot up. She groaned and grabbed her stomache quickly. Any way she seemed to move it only provided discomfort.

Scarlett thought breifly about her wedding night. The night was only different from any other night in that Will came to bed with Scarlett. Scarlett was unsure of what to do in this situation. She was pregnant with another man's child and married to one who was only asked for her hand out of shear goodness toward a woman he thought of as his sister and very good friend.

When Scarlett climbed in her bed she felt completely mortified. She was so ashamed. She knew Will would expect certain things from his wife. And she knew he was more that entitled to them. Will climbed into bed and rolled over on his side.

"Goodnight Scarlett", Will said close to clamly.

Scarlett sat in the bed a little dumb founded.

She signed and layed there staring at the ceiling for close to an hour before saying a single word to Will.

"Will?", she said slightly to where a human could hear.

"Yes Scarlett?" Will replied, almost as if he was waiting to talk himself.

"I don't know how to say this, but seeing how this entire situation isn't exactly fittin' itself I'm just gonna say it." Scarlett said, the tension almost gone.

"I know you are entitled to certain things...and well...I..." Scarlett couldn't bare to say she would let Will concumate their marriage. For she thought the whole thing undescent, but then again that is what got her in this mess.

"My dear, say no more. I know what you are trying to say. And I love you Scarlett, but only as my best friend. Their isn't any romantic notions I have for you. I never will, and even if they do arise I will not give into them. For I know your heart does not belong to me. It never has and it never will. There is nothing in me that wishes to be with you that way."

"Darling, it isn't that you aren't beautiful, I just am frankly not in love with you in that way, and you are not with me. I know what is right Scarlett. I do not regret marrying you. Now my love of this land will be ensured and your name will be as well. We both win. Let's just leave it at that Scarlett dear."

Scarlett sighed with relief. She knew that Will married her to save her skin but he also did it so he would be married to the sole air to Tara. Tara was his life now.

Scarlett always had respect for Will but never as much as then.

Scarlett and Will worked to make Tara beautiful and elegant again. She worked out in the feilds up untill the day of her labor.

As Scarlett lay in bed recovering for the nightmare of yesterday she realized that it was over. She had Tara, and a black headed baby girl.

The baby was born a little early but not unual. She weighed a health 7lbs and 5 ounces. She had ivory skin and the most beautiful blue eyes ever seen. Scarlett had never been awe struck by one of her babies before but she was now.

She had thought of names for the child a week before its birth. Before then she really hadn't given it much thought. Her a Will agreed if it was a boy they would name it Gerald. William Gerald to be exact. But if it was a girl Scarlett wanted to name it after Will's mother. Will talked of her often and she could tell she meant a great deal to him. Her name was Emily.

Mammy had said that Ms. Ellen had wanted to name Scarlett Marie. But Mr. Gerald wouldn't hear of his first born having any other name other than the one of his mother. Katie Scarlett.

So Scarlett decided to name the baby Emily Marie if it was a girl.

Thus, the baby was named and crisioned Emily Marie Benteen.

When Wade were allowed to see the baby Wade smiled and stroked her small head softly. "what is her name?"

"Emily Marie." Will said craddling the small infant proudly as if it was his own.

"Emmrie." Wade stammered. Emily Marie was just to much to for him to say.

Will laughed and the name stuck.

Scarlett looked at the small being that had been a complete accident and oddly adored it more than she could imagine. She cursed Rhett Butler. But oddly her thoughts and dreams for the past 9 months and been directed towards him. Although she never exactly knew why.

**So tell me what you think...does anyone remember my story?? Should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Ya'll. I'm sure everyone has forgotten about my story. I know I almost did. But if you have or haven't please read it. I reread it today and decided to pick it up again. But I promise…I won't leave ya hanging again. I am going to finish this story. I am pretty sure what I have planned for the story but you never know what might change. So please re read my story. "All for Tara". I'm pretty sure its on the 4th GWTW page.  
I had to create a new login name so instead of SouthernChick its got a 1 at the end now. But same writer, same story. Thanks Ya'll please take the time to read my story and the new installment to it. Have a great day. And please review. I'd love to hear about what everyone thinks!! Oh and thanks for being so patient to wait for my next chapter. J P.S. I don't think I mentioned it but I am going to assume that Gerald has already died in his riding accident. **

**Disclaimer- I do not claim any of the original GWTW characters or scenes or plots. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rhett decided on New York. He had been there a few times during the war; blockade running. Rhett wanted to see something untouched by the war. The land there would be fresh and the bright painted stores would hold some charm that nothing in the worn south could now. Rhett boarded the train and oddly felt as if he was longing after something. Although, he couldn't quite place what it was. He adjusted himself in a comfortable manner and drifted to sleep.

Rhett dreamt of the first day he saw Scarlett O'Hara. The vivid colors of the green pastures protected by white fences and columns, the fresh smell the barbeque pit, but most importantly, the girl on the stairs who seemed different that any other woman he had ever seen. Rhett continued to dream, of nothing particular just the day at the Wilkes' and the day he met the woman that had haunted his dreams ever since the night at the jail.

Four more months had passed and Emmrie was crawling around already. Scarlett bragged on how smart she was. Emmrie seemed to understand for she smirked back and slightly grinned, allow quaint dimples to appear. Wade and Beau were playing War all through the house at all times. It nearly drove Scarlett mad but she tried to hold her tongue for Wade's sake. She would struggle to say calmly, "Now boys go play outside now." Most of the time the boys listened attentively and would retreat outdoors.

One evening after supper Scarlett had nursed Emmrie and put her to bed and returned down stairs to sit with Melanie, Ashley, and Will. Wade and Beau had fallen asleep on the rugs in the parlor, with wooden horses Will had craved out of beach wood in their hands. Mouths slightly open, allowing a small string of salvia to be visible. This was a normal evening. Will smoking his pipe and reading a bit from the farmers almanac, turning back and forth from page to page as if trying to memorize every bit of text. Melly would be on the sofa sitting with great posture sewing or mending something for one of the boys or Emmrie. She would usually be mending clothes but occasionally she would make a small, simple rag doll for Emmrie. Next to her would be Ashley. Scarlett would often find herself studying Ashley. He would always be reading. It didn't matter what usually, just some book he had read before. Mostly, Scarlett noticed he would be reading and his gray eyes would be glazed over and she knew he was imaging the old days. The way things were, the way things would never be. Although she thought Ashley would never fully except that. She vaguely remembered all she wanted in life was to be the mistress of Twelve Oaks. How distant that girl seemed from her. Like something you can't exactly remember if was real or but a dream. Scarlett herself usually occupied her time with looking through her mothers rosary box or her fathers overseeing papers which had notes jotted down in the margins.

This particular evening Melly seemed restless. She would look at Ashley till he looked at her and then she would return her stare back to her needle work. This went on till the room was filled with a uncomfortable and awkward air. Finally Scarlett could not stand the feeling that there was something being kept from her.

"What is it?!" Scarlett exclaimed, loud enough that it made Melly jump. "Why are ya'll keeping something from me?" Scarlett said this without even acknowledging her husband's feelings on the matter.

Will just barely looked up to see what Scarlett was hollering about.

"Well…Scarlett, we..um…" Melly stammered.

Ashley just looked at Melly and then lowered his eyes at Scarlett.

"Scarlett, we just…" Melly continued to trail off.

"Tell me Melly! What is it?" It was more than curiosity now. She knew it would have to be something for Melly to have such a hard time with.

Scarlett stood up suddenly and put her hands high on her hips. She looked back and forth from Melanie to Ashley. Melly met her gaze with soft, caring eyes although, Ashley just studied his over worn boots with much concern.

"Darling," Melly said, rising to Scarlett's side and touched her arm, "Aunt Pity has been writing Ashley and I for some time now."

"Yes." Scarlett said shortly, "Go on."

"Well she has been asking us to come and stay with her."

"Is that all?" Scarlett sighed, "You had me thinking that it was just something awful." Scarlett laughed. "You and Ashley can visit her, we'll even keep Beau for you."

"Oh Scarlett, my dear, that is terribly kind dear. But she...well, she wants us to come live with her. Indefinitely." Melly said, she had a heartsick look on her face as she spoke the words. "Please don't be angry darling. We will write and you and Will can visit."

Scarlett was floored by the news. "How could they possibly decided to up and leave like that?" "How could they think that Scarlett and Will could run Tara by themselves?" Scarlett thought.

"So you are leaving to live in Atlanta?" Scarlett said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, Scarlett, please don't be upset with us. Aunt Pity is getting older and she wants us to raise Beau there." Melly looked like this conversation had taken every bit of strength she had and Ashley hadn't seemed to offer any support.

Scarlett took note of this. "Its alright Melly. I understand."

Scarlett faked a smile.

Melly didn't know what to say exactly. She walked to where Scarlett stood and placed her arm in hers. "I….I just."

"There's no need for an explanation Melly. I understand, really. Now we really should go to bed now." Scarlett turned to leave the room and with her back turned asked, "When do you plan to leave?"

"One week." That was the first utterance Ashley spoke about the matter.

It cut Scarlett to hear Ashley say those words. She was glad her back was turned. She gave a slight nod and asked Will to carry Wade to bed.

Scarlett went to her room and felt completely distraught. She looked at her hair brush and seriously thought about throwing it as hard as she could, but the sleeping baby girl in the crib beside her changed her mind.

Scarlett peered into the cradle and scooped the little girl up. Emmrie stirred in her arms but in her sleepy state then became still again. Everything seemed to melt away with Emmrie in her arms.

Later that night, Scarlett was in bed. Will had already come to bed and Scarlett could tell he was awake from the pattern of his breathing.

"Will?"

He waited a moment to answer, "Yes Scarlett?"

"Can you believe there are going to leave like this? How will we manage to take care of Tara?"

Their whole conversation was back to back. "Scarlett you know we will be fine. I love the Wilkes. Ashley and Melanie. But you and I both know they are not meant for this. They do not love Tara like we do. I hate to say this so bluntly, but the whole night, I was somewhat

glad to here they were leaving." With this Will turned over towards Scarlett.

She could feel Will facing her back. She, for the first time, felt oddly uncomfortable with Will. She turned to face him and quickly regretted the decision. Will looked at her deeply and hard. Nothing was said between the two. Scarlett could feel the tension building and felt considerably aware of her surroundings (being in the bed with a man who even though was her husband, felt completely opposite). Will continued to look at her but didn't talk. Finally, what seemed like hours, Will said "It will be fine Scarlett. I promise. Our family will be fine."

With that Will leaned in, close enough for Scarlett to smell his hot breath which smelled of tobacco, much like Gerald had. He stroked Scarlett's hair once and tucked a small piece behind her ear. He was soft in doing this and it almost felt in slow motion to Scarlett. She suddenly felt small.

All that lit the room was the half moon which shown through the window. It dimly illuminated the room but a beam shot straight across Scarlett's face. Will stared at her just a moment more and then lowered himself back to his place in on the other side of the bed. He rolled over and not another word was spoken. Scarlett laid face up, affixed on the ceiling which could hardly be made out in the darkness.

"What was Will doing?" Scarlett thought. His behavior had completely baffled her. He had never shown a romantic interest in her before. Never. In fact she found him to be the only man who didn't seem as if he secretly lusted for her and oddly she had never tried to change this. Not once had she tried to tease or tempt Will. "Not that he wasn't a handsome man," she thought, "He was pleasant enough to look at. But he didn't have one special appeal to him. He had dusty blonde hair that was usually a mess. He never seemed too concerned with his personal appearance. He usually had stubble on his chin and there was something a little lacking in his eyes. Scarlett wished she could have seen him back in Tennessee, before the war. She wondered how he would look. She imagined the war had, like so many others, changed Will's appearance terrible. Of course she never thought Will would have been so attractive to leave women's hearts swooning. And his personality, one had to get used to it. He had a dry humor, and didn't put himself to far out there. He was just simply Will. "Simple Will." Scarlett thought that summed him up perfectly. He loved Tara though and he had done a wonderful deed to save Scarlett from public humiliation.

But what he did tonight didn't seem in the realm of brotherly love. "Maybe it was just a kind gesture. But what if it was something? Could she love Will?" all this baffled Scarlett. She sat up for a long while contemplating the troublesome idea. "I can't think of this tonight, I will stay up all night trying to figure this out. I'll just go crazy. I think about it tomorrow." Scarlett rolled over and sleep found her. All the while her dreams took her straight to Rhett.

**Ok. I know it's a bit lengthy and I didn't cover a lot of ground. But tell me what you think please. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I in no way claim to own any original Gone With the Wind characters. **

The next few days Scarlett felt odd around Will. Every morning he had left early before Scarlett had ever arose. Scarlett was unsure if she should confront Will about his actions of stroking her hair. It was an action not of brotherly love, Scarlett believed. Although, she told herself different. She did not want their to be romance between her and Will. It just seemed unnatural.

"Masta' Wade..yous needen't run throu dis room. Ya git to da brekfast table an eat your fill." Mammy hollered.

"Mammy?" Scarlett said, in a quite hushed tone. The tone one uses early in the morning when the body doesn't exactly awake the vocal cords.

"Yes um'," Mammy replied, sticking her head in Scarlett's room. "My lamb callin Mammy?"

"Yes Mammy I was wondering, has Will left for the fields already?"

"Yes'um, he left awful earlee dis morn'."

"Thank you Mammy," Scarlett sighed, " That's all."

Mammy was about to open her mouth to say something but Prissy interrupted her, carrying baby Emmrie. "She's just a hollerin' fo her mama." Prissy smiled.

"Mama, Mama!" Emmrie happily cried, arms stretched outward for Scarlett.

"There's my darling! Come here precious. How are you this morning? Hmm? Say Good morning…Gooood Mouuurninnng." Scarlett emphasized the Good Morning for Emmrie.

She was extremely bright for her age and everyone took notice of it. Scarlett encouraged Emmrie but wished she would have spent more time with Wade as a baby. "He was born in the midst of the war, and I was simply a child. I am a better mother now. I am sure of it." Scarlett told herself.

"Goo Mornin'" Emmrie stuttered. "Goo Mornin'"

"Ahhh, you wonderful darling! You are so wonderful." Theses weren't Emmrie's first words by any means but Scarlett loved hearing her daughter talk.

"Isn't she the most beautiful, smart child you have ever seen?" Scarlett said aloud to the two women in the room.

"Aw she surre is. Ain't she Mammy? But she don't look nutten lik Mista' Will. She looks little lik you but she don't look nuttin like Mista Will." Prissy spit out.

Scarlett at Mammy and Mammy stuck her lip out and looked away. Scarlett's happy mood vanished. "Take her to breakfast. I'll be down later." Scarlett snapped, handing Prissy the small child. When Prissy didn't leave right away Scarlett yelled, "If you don't leave I'll take a strap to you!"

Prissy turned quickly, muttering to herself, "She wouldn'ta do somping like dat. She might bark but she surrre wanta do dat. Don't ya worry muss emmrie. She wouldn'ta touch your Prissy." Prissy took it upon herself to become Emmrie's Mammy, even though her mother Dilcy had given her to Scarlett the day Gerald O'Hara had bought them from the Wilkes's.

Scarlett hadn't wanted to admit it but Emmrie was looking more like Rhett everyday. And the more the swarthy Rhett Butler came into Emmrie's appearance the more it worried Scarlett. Scarlett's thoughts were taken to Rhett and wondered where he might be.

Rhett Butler strolled down the wharf in Charleston. He had only been back in Charleston for a few days. New York was a terribly gray place and he never seemed to get what he had set out for accomplished, which was losing Scarlett O'hara.

"I hate her," Rhett said aloud as he carelessly flicked a cigar into the cold, salty water. He watched the cigar float for a moment and then sink into the black abyss. He felt as if the cigar was himself for no more than a spilt second and then the rogue strength regained in his body. "I do not hate her. I want her. All of her." He hated that he wanted her. Rhett knew he had to find her. To talk to her. Maybe just seeing that face would mend whatever had be forged in his heart. Rhett knew she would be in Tara. He would leave within the hour.

At his mother's home, his bags were still backed from the New York trip and at his wishes the where to be washed and repacked. Rhett new he had business in Nashville that he had to attend but the thought of waiting for any longer to see Scarlett made him cringe. The business in Nashville would last made a week itself and then he would go straight to Tara and confront Scarlett. Although, he knew he would not through his feelings out there for Scarlett to claw open. The trip to Nashville would allow him to think of a way to present himself to Scarlett.

The night before Ashley and Melly were to leave for Atlanta the entire inhabitants of Tara ate a wonderful meal together and all stayed up late and talked in the sitting room. Wade and Beau didn't exactly understand what was happening but the two played and ate pound cake way past their bedtime. Everyone retired to bed and Scarlett realized she was not going to get a chance to tell Ashley goodbye alone and she desperately wanted too. Lying in bed Scarlett remembered the times when she and Ashley were children. Their were so many memories of when they would run wild in the fields. Then when Ashley came back from Europe she knew she was desperately in love with him. Was she now? Scarlett felt completely restless and walked down to the library. She wanted a drink of the hard liquor that her father had always kept in the study. As she entered the library she was awe struck.

There was Ashley, he had a small cup of Brandy and watched as the liquid moved in the glass unforgivably.

"Ashley?" Scarlett whispered, startling Ashley.

"Scarlett, dear, what are you doing awake?" Ashley questioned softly.

"I…I well…" the lady left her, " I wanted a drink." Scarlett said boldly.

"A drink , my dear, you don't."

"Yes I do." Scarlett crossed the floor and took Ashley's drink and downed it.

"I so wanted to tell you goodbye Ashley but I do not know what to say now. I haven't a clue." Scarlett turned and decided bed was the best place to be but Ashley was at her side.

He smelt of brandy and Ashley didn't wear the smell well. "Scarlett, I..I will miss you."

"And I you, dear. You are like my brother." Scarlett was tired. She felt oddly tired of everything. "I need to go to bed now. I shouldn't have come down."

"Dear, Scarlett?" Ashley reached out to Scarlett.

She put her hand in his while she didn't turn to face him.

"Scarlett?" Ashley wouldn't pull her to face him in a masculine way. He above all was a gentleman, while oddly, he was holding the hand of another woman.

Scarlett turned herself to him and saw the vulnerably, aloof man before her. There was little compassion for him. It surprised her, yet she still loved him. But she was a mother now, and she felt little of her girlish whims towards Ashley. Although, she did feel something. Ashley walked closer till their bodies lightly touched. Ashley, put his hand on Scarlett's waist and she stood there watching him move.

Scarlett thought if Ashley would have moved fast then she would have slipped into his kiss and embrace but at the slowness of his unsure movements she pulled away.

"Goodnight Ashley" she said facing him. He looked down, understanding that Scarlett needed more from him. He knodded.

"I apologize for my actions my dear Scarlett. I shouldn't have…" Scarlett interrupted him. "I know Ashley, we are different people now. You belong in Atlanta. I belong……to tara."

**Thank you ya'll. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any GWTW characters. **

_**By the way- thank you for your answer to my question of if there was a story written about Rhett and Belle's son and Ella Kennedy meeting and having a romance. I had thought this would be a wonderful story and was hoping to get the chance to write it but sadly it looks that someone has already written a story with these guidelines. I am eager to read it and see how they portrayed to characters. But thank you for your help. I would have hated to start a story that someone has already finished. **_

"_Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Emmrie, Happy Birthday to You." _the family, Will, Scarlett, and Wade sang. The darkies, Mammy, Pork, Dilcy, Prissy, all stood surrounding the young child of one year. Cake was served and Scarlett smiled as she watched Emmrie pat her small lily white hands together and grab a hand full of the gooey cake. Emmrie and Wade were accustom to the semi-sweet pound cake that was sometimes made but nothing this elaborate and delicious was every in there reach, because of such hard times.

"Can you believe she is a year old?" Scarlett remarked to Will as they both climbed the stairs .Will carried Wade across his shoulder and Scarlett cradled Emmrie. This was unusual, for Scarlett at least. Mammy or Prissy always but the children to bed but recently Will had been taking them to bed and telling Wade a story of War and Emmrie a few folk songs from the foothills of Tennessee. Scarlett would cross the hall for bed and hear streaks of laughter coming from the bedroom which Wade and Emmrie shared, which had belonged to Carreen.

"Did you really see Nathan Bedford Forrest? In…in person? Really?!!" Wade cried.

"I sure did, he was riding from Chapel Hill. My regiment was stationed just south of there in a little place called Belfast. Its so small it isn't even on a map. The Yank's knew where it was though." Will smiled, stopping to let it sink in to Wade.

"What happened next?!" Eyebrows erect and ears attentive.

Will found joy in seeing Wade take pleasure in the tales, but he always spared him the gruesome details that was the actual reality of War. "Well there was this hole in a creek that ran through Belfast. The creek ain't very wide, but I suppose it is for a creek. Anyways, the Yankees were right on us. We'd have to surrender our canons if we didn't think fast…"

"What'd ya do? What'd ya do?"

"Well we thought it to be clever at the time, but we shoved the canons into the hole in the creek. It was said that the hole is so deep it touches an underwater cave underneath." Will finished.

"Wow, it seems like you shoul'da just his them canons." Will said, softly. "I bet my father would have thought of something quick." Wade smiled, beaming with pride.

Will understood Wade's enjoyment of his stories but also understood the power Wade's father possessed in the young boy's heart. Will thought it grand he loved his father so.

Scarlett had never heard more than a slight whistle out of Will the entire time that she had known him but she would hear him sing to Emmrie every night. It was soft and warm, always on key but would crack into high parts that strained his voice.

"…_Oh where have you been Billy Boy, Billy Boy, _

_Oh where have you been darling Billy…." _

It had become a tradition for him to tell Wade a story and then look over to Emmrie. She would be nodding off but still trying to hold her head up in hopes Will would not forget her. Although he never would forget her, Will would always say, "Well goodnight Wade, suppose our Emmrie couldn't stay awake." He would wink at Wade as he said this.

Emmrie would pop her head up and reach for Will, "Dadddd Daddddeeee!!"

"Well someone wants a song huh? What shall it Be? Billy Boy, Daisy A Day?" Will asked as he gathered Emmrie into his arms. His left arm was weaker than the right significantly. During the battle of Franklin Will had taken a shot to the arm, just above the elbow. Later, laying on the front porch of a local plantation the bullet was set free from the flesh which bound it. The bullet had hit several tendons and torn the muscle so badly that it would have permanent damage the doctor told him.

Scarlett had already departed to bed. She lay on her side, her black hair cascading down her back. She heard Will remove his clothes and change into the ones he would wear tomorrow. Will never slept in the appropriate clothes for bed. Scarlett was unsure why; other than it might add to the improperness of the situation. Hearing Will change his clothes reminded her of her time with Rhett in jail. She quickly squinted her eyes and forced the memory out. As much as she tried to push Rhett aside she couldn't and she hated him for that. She knew how Emmrie adored Will. She adored him as any child would, someone who was supposedly her father. Scarlett still sometimes found herself trying to imagine her calling Rhett "daddy". "How ridiculous!" Scarlett told herself. "How in the world could she possibly even think Rhett would be a fatherly figure for Emmrie to call her father?" "Rhett would be gone as soon as a good drink or a pretty lady walked by." That made Scarlett furious, although she was unsure if it was the fact that Rhett would leave Emmrie or that another woman would strike his eye. "Rhett did love babies." She told herself. "Well he will never have the chance to love this one." She quickly rebuttled.

Scarlett and Will laid in silence, as the usually always did until sleep found them. Scarlett adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. She tried not to move to much for the awkwardness seemed to multiply if she did.

"Scarlett?" Will asked, her voice breaking the void of silence.

"Hmm?" Scarlett asked, in a sleepy state.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question pierced her. "Well…I….I…Wade's father. Ch-Charles." Scarlett stumbled over the words.

"That's what you are suppose to say. Did you really love him?" Will asked sardonically.

Scarlett thought for a moment. "What are saying Will? I would marry someone I didn't love?"

"I am not a fool," Will said calmly, "I have heard enough about that marriage to know there was not a lot of love in that marriage. From what I hear you barely knew him. And…"

Scarlett cut him off, "Suellen telling you? Is that what you mean?" She was growing mad at Will for pressing these feelings.

"No, Carreen told me certain things." Will said as quite and placid as possible. "I'm sorry I asked."

Scarlett scowled in the darkness a moment and then like a child curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you ask me that Will?" Scarlett's voice was softer now.

Will waited a moment to answer, so long Scarlett thought he might be asleep. "I was."

The words spoke volumes to Scarlett. "You were? To who? Carreen?" Scarlett knew he had loved her but she wondered why he would bring her up.

With his back still turned, "I did love Carreen. I don't think I was in love with her, but I could have married her. The war destroyed some of my emotions Scarlett. I don't exactly feel love like I used to. Except for Emmrie. I know I love her. With all my heart I do."

Scarlett laid in the stillness. Starring into the blank ceiling. Will continued,  
"I haven't spoke of her in probably three years. I almost told Carreen once. Almost.." Will trailed off.

"Tell me." Scarlett said, unemotionally.

"Her name was Catherine. Catherine….Elizabeth….Pharaoh. He took time to savor every syllable of her name. I had known her my entire life. She had always been a classic beauty. Long soft curls. Brown, with auburn tendrils that bounced when she walked. I had never noticed her as a child, I was nearly 2 years older than her, but one night at a church social I saw her walking with my sister and some other young girls. I will never forget the dress she wore. It was light blue with a white sash her hair was pulled away from her face except for a few pieces that had escaped on account of the humidity. She walked and laughed and I had never seen anything prettier. She was a innocent beauty, young and untouched from all romantic notions. She was fourteen that night. I had never had a girl I courted before, I never exactly perused a girl before either. When I approached her that night and asked if she would walk with me I had to overcome

such embarrassment. I had to walk up to the group of giggling girls and my sister, and ask if Miss Catherine wouldn't mind in walking with me. She smiled a sweet smile but I could see the pinkness in her cheeks. We walked for a time but didn't talk. Just walked and didn't exchange looks."

"Nice evening." I said to her, looking down at my clumsy feet.

"Yes, it is Mr. Benteen." She agreed.

"I seemed to feel more comfortable as the night went on. We walked and talk for a period of time. Until she announced she had been walking without a chaperon with me for to long and gave me her hand and allowed me to walk her back to her circle giddy hens, all waiting to hear what happened."

"Thank you, Mr. Benteen." She curtsied partially and left me. "The entire night I couldn't keep my eyes from following her. She, don't get me wrong was pretty, but had a still girlish look about her that might not have attracted many other men. As the night was ending I couldn't bring myself to gallantly tell her goodnight. She was walking towards her family, ready to leave, and I couldn't make my feet move. She got into her carriage and departed. "

"No back bone at all, did you Will?" Scarlett thought to herself.

"I rode to her house within the next week and began courting her. It was nothing terribly romantic, he confessed, but it was enough for the both of us. Don't get me wrong, there was feelings of love, but no…."

Scarlett knew what he meant. He meant he never put up a fight for her or left her swooning on her front steps in the moonlight. But none the less she found it interesting that Will had had a girl back home.

"We talked of marriage and then children we would someday have. Well we talked of that once, but her lady-likeness overcame her. We courted for five years, until the war broke out. I desperately wanted to marry her. I wanted to propose but the fear of her saying no was to great." Will paused for a long time. When he continued Scarlett wondered if he even knew he was talking to her anymore or simply wanting to get it off his chest.

"The day I was to leave for the War, we all thought it to be only a short battle and we would come home victorious. I grabbed her hand and asked for it. She smiled and shook her head yes and I hugged her like I think no man has ever hugged a woman." Will seemed lost in thought and speech now.

"Oh my dear Catherine, do you really mean yes?" Will said happily.

"I do Will. As soon as you come home to me." She said carefully as if she thought the words might slip away if she wasn't careful.

"This is all I have." Will said, handing her a small diamond ring that had belonged to his Grandmother. The band was a pretty gold.

"Oh my Will." Catherine had never worn a ring upon her finger and when Will slipped this one on it sparkled like the morning.

"I will wait for you forever Willison Robert Benteen." Catherine announced.

Will had never kissed Catherine terrible passionate before, it wasn't proper, but this time he was overcome and kissed her long and hard. He swore that this kiss got him through the war.

Will then stopped and silence filled the room again.

"Will? Scarlett questioned. "Well..what happened? Why aren't you married in Tennessee to this Catherine?"

Without any emotion in his voice Will said, "I came home on furlough and found out that she had died only a week earlier."

"Died? Will?" Scarlett sat up. "What happened?" "Will?"

Will got up then and said he wanted to be alone. "I'm sorry I troubled you with this Scarlett."

Scarlett watched Will leave the room and momentarily she saw him walking out into the front grass of Tara. "Poor Will." She thought. "Scarlett always wondered what had been back in Tennessee for Will and now she almost wished she didn't."

The next morning Will was at the breakfast table with Wade and Emmrie. Will was finishing his meal when Scarlett walked into the room. It was odd looking at Will now Scarlett thought. She tried to not make the room feel as if it was staring at him.

"Good Morning Wade. Sleep Well?" Scarlett asked as she kissed Emmrie's black, curly crown.

"Yes 'em." Wade said, studying his grits.

"Well I need to get back out to the fields." Will said. "I'll see you tonight Wade. You be thinking of what song you would like to hear Emmrie."

As Will left the room and was putting his boots on properly Scarlett wondered out the door too. She propped her weight on the doorframe and watched him.

The proper thing to do at a time like this, when a man was down and obviously hurting, was to never mention you saw them weak and down. Therefore Scarlett had to do the opposite.

"Will? What happened with Catherine? You cannot just start a story like that and leave." She said, stamping her foot when Will had no reply.

"Scarlett? I don't want to talk about her anymore. I'm sorry I troubled you with her last night. I regret it terribly. Please do not mention her anymore." Will's voice was almost pleading.

Scarlett wanted desperately to keep pressing the matter but stopped herself when she saw the pain on Will's countenance.

Will departed for the fields as he was his own overseer. Throughout the long day Scarlett wondered about Catherine and Will. It plagued her terribly. Mostly because it Will was keeping it from her but also because it seemed to cut him in two to talk about it.

That evening, Will still had not returned from the fields. Scarlett and the children had already had supper and Dilcy was told to keep Wills warm.

Scarlett looked over her father's handwriting in the account books and Wade played in the floor while Mammy rocked Emmrie on her hip.

"What do you suppose is keeping him?" Scarlett said aloud.

"I dunnos miss Scarlett, he juss late. Dat all." Mammy answered.

Scarlett continued to read and miss her father when Will walked through the door. Wade ran to him and Will scooped him up. "My, you must have eaten a lot at dinner. You sure feel heavy."

"Your supper is in the kitchen Mista Benteen." Dilcy said, obviously proud of her ability to talk correctly.

"Thank you Dilcy. Sorry I am late." Will looked worn down but Scarlett assumed it was because of the conversation the night before. "Scarlett? Will you come in the kitchen please?" Will asked.

Scarlett got up and followed Will into the kitchen. Will looked at his plate and sighed. Will usually not picky with what was put in front of him. Scarlett thought he would eat his shoe if it was put in front of him. "Scarlett?"

"Yes Will?"

"The most awful thing is happening." Will said, clearly distraught.

"Well what is it? Hasn't Lee already surrendered?" Scarlett smiled, Will seemed unaffected.

"There's Scarlet fever breaking out. Two of my hired men have already gotten it bad and Sally Fontaine already has it bad."

Scarlett just starred. All she could think about was her mother. Before she knew it she and the children were on their was to Atlanta to stay with Aunt Pity and Melly and Ashley. Will stayed behind to mind the fields and Tara. Scarlett still wondered about Will's Catherine and hoped he would soon tell her. But she was almost Atlanta and it was the first time she had been back since the creation of the child in her arms.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I love getting them. I am sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any GWTW characters. They all belong to Margaret Mitchell.**

Scarlett hurried off the train with Wade and Emmrie in tow. Mammy and Prissy rode in another train car and met Scarlett quickly at the busy station.

"Great Balls of Fire! What took you so long?" Scarlett furiously scowled. Emmrie loose in her arms. Emmrie was at a age where she was almost to big to carry but to small to walk out in public. Scarlett was glad to hand her to Prissy.

Wade took Mammy's large black hand and followed closely behind Scarlett's skirts. Prissy walked a few paces behind Mammy, humming to Emmrie in a high pitched muffle.

"Do hurry, I cannot stand this crowd any longer. I swear, I will never leave house again. If I ever get to it!" Scarlett fumed, making her way through the bustling crowd. Atlanta's reconstruction was terribly unconvincing Scarlett and she made no bones of showing it.

Mammy stuck her lip out and pulled Wade along, holding his arm almost to high for his feet to comfortably walk along the streets. "Yous hurry up chile. You gonna haveta keep up." Mammy said back to Prissy.

Just then Scarlett looked across Kingston Street and saw the horrible jailhouse at the corner. Scarlett blushed at the thought of what happened there only a year ago. Scarlett quickly looked straight forward and continue across the street.

"Finally, we are here." Scarlett sighed, seeing Aunt Pitty's home. The house was still not exactly replenished back to its former quaintness but it was significantly better than she remembered. Scarlett knocked. 

Uncle Peter came on the second knock, "Why Mist' Scarlett, what a surprise!" I didn't know of youra-rrival."

"It was unexpected." Scarlett said shortly while walking in the foyer. Mammy and Prissy followed with the children.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here? Did you write?" Aunt Pitty walked in, fanning herself.

"There wasn't any time." Scarlett said, throwing her bonnet to the small chair at her side.

"No time?"

"No, I…."

"Scarlett Darling? Is that really you? And my dearest boy Wade? " Melanie cried happily. She floated in the room and hugged Scarlett, then Wade, then scooped Emmrie up from Prissy's grip.

"Hello Mammy. Prissy. How are you both?" Melanie smiled, touching Mammy's hand.

"We's just fine I reckon Miss Melly." Mammy said, looking at Scarlett.

"Well just leave your bags here. Uncle Peter will tend to them. There is some cornbread in the kitchen. Maggie is there preparing dinner. You can take your supper in there." Melanie said, nodded toward to the kitchen.

"What brings you here Scarlett? Its such a surprise. A pleasant one."

"It's a long story. I…" Scarlett said, almost down trod. She desperately wished to sit alone and not talk. Oh, and perhaps eat some supper herself.

" Oh, dear! How foolish of me. I didn't even think of you. You must be tired." Melanie fussed.

"Let me take the children. Emmrie must be tired and Wade I will take to see Beau. He is in his room." Pitty said, almost fainting from the forwardness of Scarlett's arrival.

Melanie brought Scarlett a bowl of stew and a piece of cornbread. Scarlett loved the dish and ate it with vigor. It had been so long since she had eaten a whole meal. And real tea! She had almost forgotten the reason of her arrival.

"Well, Melly…I suppose I must tell you why we are here. Its just awful."

"Yes, tell me dear." Melanie said, stroking Scarlett's hand.

"There has been a Scarlet fever break out. Several of our hired hands have it as well as some other county folk. Sally Fontaine already is sick in bed. I had to get the children away from Tara." Scarlett breathed.

"Oh you poor dears!" Melanie said, throwing her arms around Scarlett. "What of Will"

"He had to stay behind. To take care of Tara. He will be fine. He has sent those workers with Scarlett fever to the slaves cabins that are on the other side of the creek bottom. John Wilkerson's men lived there for a time while working on clearing the creek. The other healthy men will stay in the quarters they live in now. They will closer to Tara and able to work."

"Although, this means with limited men Will will have to work twice as hard to keep Tara afloat." Scarlett added.

"Well I will pray for him every night. I know how you must miss him." Melanie added, slipping a drink of lemonade.

Two weeks passed and Scarlett rather felt guilty about enjoying her time in Atlanta. It was busy with people and it was a nice change to talk to people and enjoy they company others brought. Sometimes Scarlett tired of the long conversations the Old Guard brought with them but the gossip was wonderful.

"As long as you were in the room, they couldn't spread gossip about you." Scarlett jeered at Melly and Pitty's expense.

"Wade has obviously missed you and Beau and Ashley." Scarlett smiled as she watched Wade and Beau play in the backyard of Aunt Pitty's Peachtree home.

Emmrie inspected a small bug in the grass and could carefully follow him close behind.

"Ashley works at Frank Kennedy's mills for a awful long time theses days." Scarlett offered.

"Yes, he does. He desperately wants to rebuild the south. He thinks with money he can at least start with Aunt Pitty's home. Why if Charles were here…" Melanie looked at Scarlett and turned crimson. "Oh love, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say his name like that. And with you married to Will. Darling, forgive me?" Melanie pleased.

"Oh course I forgive you. Don't be such a ninny." Scarlett said, in a harsh tone. "I don't even think about Charles Hamilton. I never had, only for the grief he had caused me." Scarlett thought alone. She did love Wade, but it had taken time.

Another week passed and Scarlett had grown accustom to her life in the city. She liked it, but she did miss Tara. Scarlett noticed her hands were becoming white again and the dirt stains hand left. Her complexion which had been slightly freckled from the hot sun had vanished. She wished never to have to work so hard again. How could she thought?! She was working for Tara and Tara was all that really mattered. It was all that lasted, it was all that never changed. Pa said that before the war though. The war changed everything.

One evening sitting on the front porch Scarlett gently rocked Emmrie. It had been awhile since she had held Emmrie close and let her comfortable relax on her mothers shoulders. In fact Scarlett had mostly brushed Emmrie and Wade aside on Melanie or Mammy.

"What is it Will sings again?" Scarlett said out loud.

"Dadda? Sing." Emmrie stuttered.

"Yes, your daddy sings to you every night. Let me try." Scarlett said to the child, who's head was rested on her breast.

"_Oh, Danny Boy…the pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen…and down the mountainside….._

_The spring is gone and all the roses…dying._

_Its you…its you….." _Scarlett sang softly to the child. Emmrie reached up and twirled a piece of Scarlett's hair in her fingers as she sucked her thumb.

"Why what a beautiful song Miss O'Hara." a familiar voice startled Scarlett. Heat traveled from her feet to her head so quickly she felt faint.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten my voice my dear." The voice intoxicatingly said. The man was only at the gate and blackness all around him but Scarlett knew who it was. By his outline, voice, smell, it was everything she had dreamed about and feared for an entire year.

"Rh….Rhett, you cad. What are you doing this late? Paying visits to respectable folks this late is unacceptable." Scarlett felt as if the words walked out of her mouth.

"Ha, you are telling me what is respectable? That's a laugh. You haven't cared what was respectable in your entire life." Rhett laughed. A flicker of light showed he lit a cigar. The smell engulfed Scarlett.

Emmrie still remained silent in Scarlett's arms, wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Tell me, do you always serenade the streets of Atlanta in the late evening?" Rhett jeered, puffing out a breath of smoke.

"No, as a matter of fact, Scarlett snapped, forgetting the baby in her arms. "I am singing to my baby."

Rhett was silent a moment. Scarlett could not believe what she had said. She was so thankful that the dark surrounded her for her felt her cheeks red with embarrassment. The last time she saw this man…oh dear she felt ill.

"Baby? Yours?" Rhett questioned.

"Yes, I…" Scarlett shyly said, and then strength recomposed her body. "I am Mrs. Will Benteen. This is our child." Scarlett said smartly. She tried so hard to sting Rhett with her words.

"Scarlett, married? How? When?" Rhett's mind raced. He would not let her see him distraught.

"Well I was unaware. I offer my congratulations. Although, I am offended I was not invited to the wedding." Rhett smiled, coming closer to the porch.

"It was some time ago. Obviously." Scarlett said, looking down to her child. She was thankful Rhett could not see Emmrie's size to guess how old she was.

"Well I was just in town, stopping in on business. I was going to pay a visit to my dear friend Pitty Pat and Melanie." Rhett said, calmly as possible.

"They are all in bed. That is why I stepped out." Scarlett replied.

"I hate I am to late. Give my condolences." Rhett tipped his hat and turned out the gate.

"Are you to return tomorrow?" Scarlett questioned.

"I would like to, but I am afraid business contradicts the social life." Rhett said, back turned.

"Good night my dear." Rhett said tipping his hat and disappearing down the streets. Thoughts of getting severely drunk in his head.


End file.
